forge__of__godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary and explination
This is the glossary and explanation page for when we seem like we are just being totally stupid. Please dear god for the life of all of us do not and I repeat do not post the entire link in the chat for your id. Doing so will screw any of us over that may accidentally click on the totally retarded and stupid link that isn't even meant for the Forge of Gods kongregate chat room. Glossary afaik = as far as I know btw = by the way fb = facebook ign = in game name imo = in my opinion (some people may put imho which just means in my honest opinion) me = mega evolve event mf = mega fuse event ms = mega sale event np = no problem pve = means campaign tbh = to b honest wl = warlord Glossary with explanation referring to creatures and the differences of tiers and grades (creatures) baggy refers to the creature desert stranger fatty refers to the creature apprentice GW or gw refers to the creature ghost warrior SW refers to the creature shadow warrior swine girl or baconess refers to enchantress WW refers to the creature white warrior explanations when some1 asks for the redeem code they are talking about the code that is given out every so often by the devs (developers) on facebook (fb) or twitter or instagram but if some1 asks u for your redeem code what they r referring to is you id which can be found in the friends tab in the top left hand side or through the army screen when u click on the little green circle with the ! in it and in that page it is all the way at the bottom of your info about your gameplay also a persons id is typed into the same place as the redeem codes that can b gotten from fb or twitter when a person is talking about evolving a creature u will normally hear them say one of 2 things I need creature or I need evo mats. now when we refer to the creatures we need this is what we are talking about http://prntscr.com/8hrry5 , when we say evo mats what we are talking about is the frogs eggs or oozies that are also in the posted picture explanation on diff between tier and grade throughout the chat you will see some of us say t1 t2 t3 t5 or say grade I-grade X there is a difference between tiers and grade tier creatures are any creature whose lowest for is a grade I(t1) with 1 star a grade II(t2) with 1 star a grade III(t3) with 1 star or a grade V(t5) with 2 stars now u can have a grade II version of a t1 creature that will have 2 stars and that creature was evolved from the grade I form so as an example the undead swine is a t1 its next form is the big zombie boar which is a grade II when a t1 t2 t3 or t5 creature is evolved to its next form it no longer is a tier creature it is than just referred to by its grade so the second form of a t1 creature is a grade II the second form of a t2 creature is a grade III the second form of a t3 creature is a grade IV and the second form of a t5 creature is a grade VI any evolved for of any creature is no longer referred to as a tier it is only referred to by its grade because of the fact that it is not the original starting creature of that form and if u ever refer to any creatures as a t4 t6 t7 t8 t9 or t10 many of us will tell u there is no such thing because there is not there r absolutely no creatures in this game that are in the bestiary that start off as a grade IV(4) or VI(6) or VII(7) or VIII(8) or IX(9) or X(10) the only exceptions, and they are not even referred to by grade, are hybrid monsters, shadows, and fruits when some1 is talking about any of the fruits or shadows that is what they r called and with hybrid creatures they have unique names to them double click on a unit, the amount of stars (lit and un-lit total) shown under the unit is the rarity of the unit the most common 4 star to the rarest 7 star unlit stars means how many more times the unit can evolve On the unit stats, the yellow colored number is the unit's original stat, the Green colored numbers are the stats added by the Elite %, mega evolve % if not elite, and sets that u have collected (to maximize Elite %, fully exp level all units before evolving, this is called Mega Evolution (+10% additional Elite %), and try to evolve during EVOLVE EVENT +5%. Also get more overall % increase by completing "unit sets" in a book icon named "SETS" found inside the ARMY screen random cliff note from a long time player trappers are impossible to catch with green mush- so never waste time and energy -- after them special thanks to Blekasek wxpao kod_1 ARNYxDx for explaining some of this stuff to me and also giving suggestions as to what should and shouldn't b in here 'I hope that this will help any of you that tend to scratch ur heads at some of the stuff we say understand that no we are not crazy we just have our own language. Thank you all and enjoy the game.